B-Corporation
B-Corporation is a private organization founded in 1990 for bio-medical research. It is the company responsible for the events which took place in "The City." History 1988 Two members of Umbrella Inc, Clyde Benson and Brett Wesker, departed from Umbrella to form their own corporation. The two moved to "The City" and founded a small medical company known as B''. Unlike Umbrella, which focused on B.O.W's and viral agents, ''B was founded to try and develop cures for various diseases. B'' also developed its line of medical products, which were originally sold to members in "The City" 1994 ''B grew in popularity, and eventually its products were shipped out across the nation. However, it was overshadowed by Umbrella's products. Brett and Clyde developed a laboratory that was built under a power plant in "The City." There were two complexes: one for medical research and testing, and the other for archiving and corporate affairs. Brett became head of the former, and Clyde of the latter. 1999-2001 Umbrella sought to reduce their competition and offered to buy B''. ''B eventually accepted and became a branch under Umbrella. Using B ''as a cover, Umbrella transfered some projects and specimens to B's lab. Included in this is the T-Virus, the body of Dante Lanton, and other research files recovered from Raccoon City. Brett Wesker supported this, while Clyde did not. While B did not split physically, Clyde's division took charge of medical research, while Brett's division took charge of Umbrella's underground affairs. 2003 Just before Umbrella lost everything, Brett Wesker managed to get Umbrella to sell ''B. B'', know known as B-Corporation, became an independant company again. Both divisions continued to work on their own separate projects. 2004 Brett Wesker hired agent Ada Wong to capture a sample of the Las Plagas. He then used the plagas and the T-Virus to work on an ultimate viral agent. B-Corporation's medical research division soon spread to other cities thanks to the money and power coming from Brett's division. Creation of the ''B-Plague (2005-2008) By infecting a plagas with the T-Virus and harnessing its eggs, Wesker was able to breed an entire species of T-Virus parasites. He called it the B''-Plague. Clyde found out about this, and threatened to split the company. He never did, however, as Wesker's side of the company helped keep Clyde's side running. Wesker used the ''B-Plague on Dante Lanton, who was barely alive at this point from T-Virus injections. Surprisingly, the T-Virus did not turn Dante into a zombie or monster, but it did keep him alive, albeit in a coma. The B''-Plague helped Dante recover tremendously. 2009 B-Corporation bought half of Tricell Inc., which split in half following the incident in Africa. "The City" incident (2009) A lab researcher testing various samples of the ''B-Plague accidentally broke a test sample, letting the virus loose in the lab. Because the eggs in the virus can travel in the air, all of the researchers in the lab were infected and killed by the virus. The virus eventually spread throught "The City," infecting everything within the virus's radius limit, which happened to be city limits. Downfall and dissolution (2010-2020) Following "The City" incident, Brett Wesker's division of B-Corporation was destroyed, leaving the medical research division intact. A man known as Stephen Marcus (Unrelated to James Marcus), took over as CEO of B-Corporation following Clyde's death during "The City" incident. The company was able to keep itself going by selling medical products. However, a laboratory in the Grand Canyon contained a sample of a stronger variation of the B-Plague, which soon escaped into a nearby town. Around 2020, Stephen Marcus was assasinated, which plunged the company into bankruptcy. Eventually, B-Corporation was bought by the U.S. government. The government currently uses the company to further research diseases and antidotes for viral agents, whether in existance already or yet to be developed. Soon after this, the world fell under apocalypse... Category:Organizations Category:Organisation